Buccaneer Birdy
Buccaneer Birdy is the 70th of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. This episode is notable for centering around Tokkori and the second (and last) appearance of the Mirror ability. Synopsis Professor Curio finds out that Tokkori's ancestors are pirates and their treasure is hidden somewhere in Dream Land. Now it's a mad dash to find a lost treasure. Episode Summary Tokkori is taking a nap up on the town tree, when Tiff asks him if he's taking a catnap. He freaks out and tells Tiff to never say cat to a bird. Tiff wants to know where Kirby is, but Tokkori instead files a few complaints about his pink roommate. Tuff kicks a soccer ball at Kirby, but he headbutts it into the tree. Tokkori, upon favor, kicks the soccer ball into Kawasaki. Professor Curio is reading an old book when he finds a drawing of an old pirate. On the pirate's shoulder is a bird that looks exactly like Tokkori, except that the beak has been ripped from the old paper. Back in town, the other Cappies are discussing Tokkori's bad behavior and even some want him to be locked up in a bird cage. Tokkori gets very angry about this and fly's off. Curio needs to find Tokkori right away because he found some news about him. At the shore, Tokkori is thinking about what the others had said about him. Then, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Curio find him. Curio has found something about Tokkori's ancestors. About 200 years ago, pirates sailed the seas looking for treasure. Amongst the pirates was one who was the best, and on the shoulder of this pirate was a royal bird who was stolen from a great king. Curio believes this is Tokkori's ancestor. Meanwhile at the castle, Escargoon and Dedede have heard the news about Tokkori. Dedede gets interested on how Tokkori's ancestor had a chest filled with treasures. Back in town, everyone is in shock of Tokkori being a part of royalty. Curio then explains that the great pirate once rested here and he left behind his treasure. Since Tokkori is part of the nobility, he could claim the treasure for himself. But the location of the treasure is unknown. Tokkori doesn't really care about the treasure, so everyone wants a piece of the profit. Tiff was worried that Tokkori would give more treasure than he could have, but Tokkori does not mind as this is the first time the Cappies where glad to have him around. Later, Escargoon tells Tokkori that Dedede wants him at the castle. When he gets there, Tokkori is treated to a big fancy dinner. Dedede tries to get answers from him about his ancestor's treasure. Meanwhile, all the Cappies are looking for the treasure. First, they look in the sheep pasture, but have no luck. Then, new info on the treasure pops on out. It was said to be somewhere dark and rocky, so Kawasaki suggests Kabu Canyon. The Cappies ask Kabu if he knew anything about the treasure, but he responds with a story about what happened to the chest. The great captain's ship was caught in a storm and none of crew survived. What was left of the ship was lost in a cave along with the treasure; Kabu told the Cappies that the chest was somewhere at harbor. Back at Castle Dedede, Dedede is getting tired of massaging Tokkori; luckily Escargoon tells Dedede that the Cappies know the whereabouts of the treasure. The two head to the harbor before the Cappies do and they find a cave. Inside was a big locked door and above the door is a bird-sized hole. Tokkori flies in and reaches the other side. Tokkori then finds keys and a sheet of paper. When he takes a good look at the paper, it shows a picture of the same pirate and a bird. This version of the picture had the bird's beak shown, and it turns out the bird was a parrot. Tokkori is afraid that if anyone finds out, he'll be the laughingstock and get no respect. Suddenly, a skeleton falls down and scares him out of the cave. Dedede instantly catches him, takes the keys he found, and runs into the room. The rest of the Cappies came running shortly thereafter. Tiff and Kirby find the picture of the parrot and learn the truth. She keeps the paper and follows the others. Deep in the cave, Dedede finds the treasure chest. The duo get caught; Escargoon gets worried, but Dedede states he already ordered a monster in case things go wrong. Kirby tries to suck up the treasure, but the mole monster arrives and then fights Kirby. Meanwhile, Dedede and Escargoon run off with the treasure, closely followed by Tiff. Kine appears with a shark friend to catch Dedede. He drops the treasure into the ocean with the lid open; he and Escargoon try to dive in after it, but the shark chases after them. Kine offers to go get the treasure, but Tiff decides to leave it there. Back inside the cave, Kirby is running from the mole monster. Tiff throw a mirror she found inside the chest towards Kirby, who transforms into Mirror Kirby. Kirby then destroys the monster. Back outside, Tokkori opens the chest in front of everyone. It contains the paper with the parrot, but the beak was changed to look like Tokkori now (Tiff edited the picture with a brush). Even though Tokkori would not be a laughingstock, he wanted everyone to forget his so-called royal status. Tokkori thinks he won't be able to make fun of the Cappies if they didn't. Changes in the dub *The scene where Mayor Len Blustergas and his wife get hit by a soccer ball while driving was cut out of the dub. *Neither Captain Kick or Lord James Coleet where referred to by their names in the dub. *Lord James Coleet's name was digitally airbrushed out of Professor Curio's history book. *Scenes where the Cappies talk about Tokkori's parents was removed from the English dub due to time restraints. Trivia *Parts of this episode were used during the Fight for the Fox Box special. Gallery Buccaneer Birdy 13.png Buccaneer Birdy 12.png Buccaneer Birdy 11.png Buccaneer Birdy 9.png Buccaneer Birdy 8.png Buccaneer Birdy 6.png Buccaneer Birdy 5.png Buccaneer Birdy 4.png Buccaneer Birdy 3.png Buccaneer Birdy 1.png